La mejor manera de morir
by Anione
Summary: Un encuentro entre enemigos. Draco y Hermione. "-¿Qué harías si te besara?" "-Te mataría." ONE-SHOT


Ok, es un one-shot que hice en un momento de aburrimiento mortal. No me convence mucho, pero. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Malfoy avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió y él, divertido, notó su turbación.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger?- preguntó con sonrisa perversa- Te noto algo…nerviosa.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, Malfoy- soltó ella recuperando la compostura- Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de tu cerebro.

Él acentuó su sonrisa. Le encantaba verla ahí plantada, con mirada arrogante, y en ese momento, sólo en ese momento…tan parecida a él. Sin embargo, notaba un ligero nerviosismo en ella, y eso…le fascinaba aún más. Sólo para molestarla, para turbarla más dio unos pasos hacia la chica. Al instante, Hermione retrocedió y él pudo ver miedo en sus ojos. Se sintió poderoso.

-Me tienes miedo-soltó complacido, escrutando su mirada con esos ojos grises clavados como dagas.

-Ya quisieras- susurró la chica, simulando un valor que no tenía.

-Admítelo- siseó Draco y se acercó un poco.

Hermione retrocedió y abrió los ojos, asustada, al notar la pared en su espalda. Sentía una sensación rara en el estómago.

-No seas idiota- quería correr, golpearlo y huir, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que no llegaría a dar un paso sin caerse.

-Pero…¿a qué le temes exactamente?- dijo serio, tratando de adivinar la respuesta en sus ojos castaños. Entonces, colocó ambas manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la chica para observarla mejor. Y ella se sintió presa, acorralada, como un ratoncito caido en la trampa.

-Aléjate- le pidió con temblor en la voz.

-¿Qué temes que haga?

-Nada, ¡aléjate!

-No, no me alejaré. Y temes algo…¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?

Hermione lo miró confundida. ¿Y a este qué le pasaba?:- ¡Ya te dije que nada!-puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó, pero él casi no se movió- ¡Déjame ir!

Draco sintió la cálida mano de la chica y le costó respirar. Notó que ella temblaba. No sabía realmente qué quería lograr con todo esto, pero tenía que legar al final. Flexionó sus brazos acercándose más a ella. Hermione, asustada, puso la otra mano en el pecho del chico para detenerlo. ¿Qué creía que hacía?:- ¡Malfoy, déjame!

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- susurró muy cerca de su rostro- ¿Qué piensas que haré?

-¡Nada, hurón, suéltame!- y golpeó su pecho con un puño.

Él, como si nada, la miraba intentando analizar lo que diría a continuación:- ¿Piensas que voy a besarte?- soltó de repente, sin rastro de burla en la voz.

Hermione se ruborizó y a él le encantó. Muy quieta, mirándolo fijamente, le preguntó casi en un susurro:- ¿Lo harás?

Él sonrió:-¿Quieres que lo haga?- le preguntó insinuante.

-No…- Hermione tragó saliva, asustada, más que nada por el curso que comenzaban a tomar sus pensamientos. La sola idea de que él la besara…- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- chilló.

-¿Qué harás si te beso?- siguió él, ignorando la negativa de la chica y desviando la mirada hacia sus labios rosados y ¡por Merlín! tan apetecibles.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceó confundida. ¡Qué tonta se sentía! Pero no podía pensar con claridad.

Él se acercó un poco más, mirándola a los ojos ahora:- ¿Gritarás? ¿Me golpearás?- inquirió, divertido.

-Te mataré- soltó ella, convencida.

Draco sonrió:- ¿Me matarás?

-Sí.

-Oh- dijo él, y se acercó un poco más. Hermione sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento- Entonces… si vas a matarme… más vale que el beso valga la pena- susurró antes de apresar los labios de la castaña entre los suyos. Ella lo empujó, lo golpeó y se revolvió, pero mientras más se resistía más se pegaba el chico a su cuerpo y más intenso se volvía el beso. A la fuerza, él logró entrar en su boca y explorarla como ninguno lo había hecho antes. Hermione se sentía cada vez más débil. Su resistencia iba perdiendo fuerza, como si el chico le estuviera robando toda la energía. De pronto, ya no pudo pensar. Draco sintió que ella comenzaba a corresponderle tímidamente y el corazón se le desbocó. La tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la nuca y profundizó el beso. Ante esto, Hermione gimió dentro de su boca y él casi perdió el control. Con fuerza, la pegaba más y más a él. Hasta que necesitaron respirar y se separaron. Pero Draco no la soltaba. Se miraron un momento en silencio, sólo se oían sus respiraciones.

-¿Ahora me matarás?- le preguntó él, jadeando.

-Sí…- susurró ella también con la respiración agitada. Lo miró fijamente- ¿Cómo quieres morir?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreir:- ¿Me dejarás elegir?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bien, entonces… asfixiado- soltó con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

Hermione también sonrió:- Concedido- y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios.

* * *

Bien, algo corto, pero intenso ¿verdad? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Besos.


End file.
